cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Invasion Conspiracy Part 3
The bad guys took over the world The remaining bbaaddgguuyyss lleefftt were *Guy Face *DanTDM *General Grevious yay To the bad guy base Guy Face held Ender King's Pearl,Herobrine's Crystal,Skele King's Skull and Crab King's Claw and then resurrected them oh btw the list is now *Guy Face *DanTDM *General Grevious *Ender King *Herobrine *Skeleking *Crabking To me I was in a roflcopter driving around I saw ships dropping things down,then a pod fell down and I went down to see what happened and Skeleking came out and then drones from halo came out and Roflcopters came too as well as troops,a ship picked up one of the box things,then a ship over started unleashing Rocket Battle Droids and normal ones It was a city that was bein doominatiooonm The guys went to the city and started blowing everything up I ran away so they won't destroy meeeee rooflcoaptar I went to Greenland where the base was and then I threw a drone from halo in there and it started turning into something... I was like hmmm It became bigger and the Needler morphed into a wand The head was like a human and the drone parts dissapeared and then hyper-realistic... wait this is real life so it's OBVIOUSLY REALISTIC It turned into blue-green eyes,like Rehpic and then the morph stopped and it turned into... REHPIC I couldn't believe it he did not even get detsroyed here he was detsroyed in Africa he told me that some foam was transferred here He then morphed into a drone along with his Wand morphing two a Neddler,literally 2 Needlers get it oh NeverMind He flew away and destroyed my roflcopter and then he turned into the roflcopter and flew away He created a massive sonic boom in the Sky and zoomed to germany it appears anything he destroys that's made of the substance he turns into dean I went to play some Mincrak and I went on a server called The.Random.Server.All.Hail.The.Forge and everyone there had the same skin and it was called the TRSAHTF skin still don't know what the heck that means I hacked in the best armor everzzz and started owning them and they attacked me then some TNT went off and my character got nasuea and it was hard to see and I started pwning more guys and more players stared attacking and we pwned all of the and there was stuff everywhere,and the game was in the update 3.7.1 I picked up a potion called "Your Nightmare" I drank it and I was teleported in a dark room with the other players named MorphHead,Rebelyourface and drolfopmal91 Then something appeared in the chat "setaG lliB joined the game" He appeared in front of us and spawned a probe,the probe scanned us but MorphHead destroyed it and bolts and nuts sprayed everywhere,setaG lliB took out a sniper rifle and shot at us and he took my armor and incinerated it in lava Then a load of guys came and started attacking us but we destroyed all of them and their inventories where everywhere and armor I picked up a sniper rifle and went to the hallway and a "Brute guard" was there and I shot him with the sniper rifle but it did no damage,he had 100 health,I jumped on him and used meh experience to make a sword and smashed him 91/100 HP I shot it with a laser and then 80/100 HP But then a guy came over and through a Health Boost at him 200/200 HP I hit him with a hammer and he regenerated like nuts,then a portal appeared and Herobrine took the Brute Guard through it I ran through where he was and I found an experiment room,and I saw guys creating another more powerful Brute Guard Herobrine then took it so I Blew up the room I saw a bunch of troops outside sieging and destroying things,a tank blew up a barber shop and spiders came and started PWNing evrythin I saw a ship appear and a bunch of Jet troops came out and started shooting everything,then a spider came and started spraying stuff everywhere then they took over this place I was on my way to Germany when randomly,Larry and Ham came to help me we saw a bunch of ships and I shot one with a laser gun and it blew up The FotNS base was in Berlin cause that's the cöpitöl of gErMaNy I got out an acid gun and then I saw TriggerHurt,WHAT I though he was banned,he was next to EVIL PATRIXX,who was next to a ship I shot at them with the gun and it caused Triggerhurt's hat to melt,then—because he's a pony—got EP to ride him,trigger hurt shot a bunch of stuff at us and I shot him again and TriggerHurt disintigrated,finally he's banned forever,I saw a Crystal form form his remnants,then Rehpic came over and picked it up,EP (Evil PATRIXX) smashed the group which caused it to go nuts,I got out the ABLE TO KILL ANYTHING sword and hit him but he didnot die he just disintigrated into a Crystal,Rehpic picked it up,wait wat A roflcopter came to pIcK-uS-uP fRoM tHiS pLaCe MENWILL IN GEMANY Guy Face was telling GG (General... oh whatever) to find us,we were outside with the following - SomeGuy123 - Sardonyxx - Meunstr - Prince Creeper - A load of Roflcopters - Bill Gates - Fanman - Batman - Antman - Iron Man - A bunch of troops The troops went over to fight the droids and ooooother twops,both sides were pwned,then Enderking teleported to Larry,so Larry shot water at him,Enderking started melting and smoking,then swug his sword at him but Larry strachted him,Skeleking and Zombieking went over to ham,who spun them away,Skeleking then fell apart,Rehpic took the Crystal from him after he disintigrated, Ender King thereported to the roof and jumped on a roflcopter,Larry flew over and scratched him and bit him,they were fighting above water,Larry got a flamethrower and shot Enderking,he then melted,the smoking liquid turned into a Crystal and Rehpic took it Zombieking started turning everyone into zombies,some Guy one two three banned him from real life,causing him ti disintigrate , RAYpic taked the Crystal Rehpic,Crabking,GG,Dan and Guy were left Dan told dOcToR tRaY to attack,but he kept bouncing on a pressure plate which could only go in one direction,so Sardonyxx easily defeats hem,not that tray is part of a cloth "TRAYAURUS" yelled Dan Rehpic collected trees Crystal and then Dan got blown up By Bill Gates lolz,Rehpic collected the Crystal I which Dan was not bad We all attacks Grevious and his army,but then Rehpic gave him shields,but then before he was given shields,Grevious was hit by a rocket laucner which immediately destroyed the shields,Grevious ran but tripped on a roflcopter piece An-dy fell in lava and burned,Rehpic got his Crystal, I couldn't believe we were almost done fighting the Forge of the Night Sky,iron man shot Crabking and he blew up,so Rehpic grabbed his Crystal Rehpic guarded Guy,but thesn i hit Guy with my ATKA sword and he disintigrated forever,Rehpic was also hit but did not disintigrate so fast,he the said THE BILL IS THE SAL... until his energies was suked into a beer bottle, we... we did it WE DEFEATED THE BAD GUYS,the troops around the world quickly surrendered to all of the oppositions what we did not realize was that Rehpic's Crystal was their,We all then went into a portal to all our worlds and stopped this dreaded effect from ever occurring "So wait,you defeated them,so that's how my console came back and everything around me was normal" said Alan Yes I said THE END Category:Story Category:Former Pastas